


Ginny and Mike together from the start

by DMJE



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: (Mike Lawson will be younger in this story.) Mike age is 17 years old. Ginny age is 17 years old. (They will be going to high school together.) They met when they were juniors in high school. They became fast friends. They had all of the same classes and were on the baseball team together. (The only guy Ginny's dad would let her hangout with.) They started dating, went to college together. They both had scholarship to play baseball at Duke University. They got married, Mike joined the Padres and Ginny went to the River Cats Triple A team to start out. They had their daughter also.
Relationships: Ginny Baker & Mike Lawson, Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting each other and becoming best friends

Ginny Baker was walking with her best friend Evelyn Robertson when she saw a very handsome teenage boy walk down the hall towards them. He looked like he was new and looking for a classroom. 

Can I help you out? Ginny asked  
Mike looked at her.

Yeah. Can you help me find room 204 Mr. Scott's room? Mike asked  
Yeah I can. That's where we are heading right now. Ginny said  
Oh cool. I'm Mike Lawson. Mike said  
I'm Ginny Baker. Ginny said  
I'm I'm Evelyn Robertson. Evelyn said

Tree he three of them walked into the classroom. Evelyn walked over to her boyfriend Blip Sanders.  
She kissed him 

Who is that with Ginny? Blip asked

That would be Mike Lawson. He's new. Evelyn said  
Looks like he might be in our group. Blip said  
I'm okay with that. Gives Ginny someone to talk to now. Even said  
That is does. Blip said

Over with Ginny and Mike

So tell me about you Mike? Ginny asked  
Well I only have my mom, I'm from Chicago, I play baseball I'm a catcher. I want to go pro with baseball. Mike said  
Wow we have something in common with each other. Ginny said  
What would that be? Mike asked  
We play baseball. Ginny said  
You play? Mike asked  
Yeah I'm a pitcher for the team. Blip also plays he's center field. Ginny said  
Oh that's cool. Mike said  
It is. the beginning of the season just started maybe you should play with us. Ginny said

Yeah maybe. So tell me about you? Mike asked  
Well I have both of my parents, and I have a brother. I play baseball and i hope to go pro one day. Ginny said  
I can see it now. You making it to the major's as a pitcher. Mike said  
I can see it now with you too but you being a catcher. Ginny said  
Hopefully one day will both be playing in the major's on the same team. Mike said  
Yeah maybe. Ginny said

Mike ended up joining the baseball team. Mike, Ginny, Blip, and Evelyn do everything together.

Mike and Ginny became best friends. They were always together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting Together

Mike and Ginny were secretly in love with each other. But never said anything to the other afraid of the rejection, and losing their friendship. 

Evelyn and Blip saw they were in love with each other. So Blip said something to mike and Evelyn talked with Ginny.

Evelyn's and Ginny's talk

Hey Ginny can I talk to you really quick? Even asked  
Yeah what's up? Ginny asked   
Why haven't you told Mike that your in love with him? Evelyn asked  
Because I don't want be hurt if he doesn't love me back, and I'm also afraid to ruin that friendship. Ginny said   
Girl you would have to blind not see that Mike Lawson is in love with you. Even said  
Really? Ginny said   
Yes really. Now go tell him how you feel. Evelyn said  
Okay. Ginny said

Ginny went to find Mike to tell him how she felt about him.

Blip and Mike talk

Hey Mike you got a minute? Blip asked   
Yeah. Mike said  
Why haven't you told Ginny how you feel about her? Blip asked  
Too afraid to be turned down and risk losing our friendship. Mike said   
You would do more damage by not saying anything to her. She's in love with you too. Blip said  
Really? Mike asked  
Yes really. Go tell her how you feel. Blip said  
Okay. Mike said

Mike goes to find Ginny to tell her how he feels about her. 

Mike and Ginny talk

Mike walked over to Ginny 

Hey can we talk? Mime asked  
Yeah. Ginny said  
I need to tell you something. Mike said  
Okay. Me too. Ginny said  
Ginny Baker you are my best friend and I am in love with you. Mike said  
I am too. Mike said  
I am in love with you too Mike. Ginny said

Mike pulls Ginny into his arms and kisses her. 

I love you Ginny Baker. Mike said   
I love you too. Ginny said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Senior Year

Mike and Ginny have been dating a year.

They get spotted by Duke University to come play baseball. Mike and Ginny say yes to Duke University. 

6 months into senior year Ginny's dad dies.

Car wreck

On their way home from one of the games Ginny rode home with her dad that night. Mike drives himself home.

Ginny and Bill car wreck scene

We did it pop. Ginny said   
We haven't done nothing yet. Bill said

Bill turned to look at his daughter but when he turned back to face the windshield it was to late for him to swerve out of the way of the car that was in front if them. They hit that car head on. 

Bill Baker wasn't wearing his seatbelt he was thrown through the windshield. Ginny was wearing her seatbelt but she hit her head on the dash it caused her to cut her head. She was unconscious.

Bill died on impact leaving Ginny without her father. 

When Ginny woke up she looked for her dad but couldn't see him. She knew then something bad had happened to him.

Ginny grabbed her phone and called 911. 

When the first responders showed up.

Ms. Are you all right? Emily asked (paramedic)  
No. But I cant find my dad. Ginny said

Emily looked over to her partner Jeremy and he shook his head no.

Emily now had to tell this girl her father was dead. 

Can you tell me your name? Emily asked while checking Ginny out.  
Ginny Baker. Ginny said   
Anything hurt? Emily asked  
My head. Ginny said  
You have a gash on your head that will need stitches, and we will take you to the hospital to be checked out further. Emily said  
Okay. Ginny said

What I'm about to tell you will be shocking and hard to believe. Emily said  
Okay. Ginny said  
I'm sorry to tell you this Ginny but your dad died when we arrived on scene. Emily said  
Ginny started to cry

Is their anyone we can call for you? Emily asked  
Ginny unlocked her phone and handed it to Emily.

Mike. Ginny croaked out   
Okay I'll call him okay. Emily said  
Ginny nodded her head. 

Emily calls Mike 

M. Hey babe  
E. Hello is this Mike?  
M. It is. Who is this and why do you have Ginny's phone?  
E. I'm Emily. I'm a paramedic.  
M. Why are you with Ginny?  
E. Ginny and her father were in a car wreck this evening.  
M. Oh my god. No. Is she alright?  
E. All Ginny has is a head laceration but we are going to be taking her to the hospital to be checked out more. Her father died on scene from being thrown through the windshield and we cant get her to calm down from crying.   
M. Where are you at I'll be there.  
E. Intersection of Greyson and Logan  
M. Okay  
They hang up 

Mike is on his way Ginny. Emily said  
Ginny nodded her head.

Mike showed up 3 minutes later.

The cops let Mike through and he goes over to Ginny.

Ginny love. Mike said  
Mike. Ginny cried   
Mike pulls Ginny into his arms

You'll be okay I promise. You're safe now. Mike said  
Mike finally gets Ginny to calm down

Emily and Jeremy get Ginny onto the stretcher and load her up into the ambulance and take her to the hospital. Mike follows them to the hospital.

Ginny gets checked out and gets the stiches for her laceration on her forehead. The cops come and take Ginny's statement of what had happened. 

Mike called Janet and Will to let them know what had happened. 

Janet chose to get drunk with the guys she having and affair with. (Yes. Ginny knows about the affair) instead of going to the hospital to be with her daughter. Will stays home and waits for Ginny and Mike.

After being discharged from the hospital Mike takes Ginny home. He ends up staying the night at her place because Ginny won't let him leave. 

( that night Ginny, mom, and will get into a fight. They stop talking to one another.)

7 days later...

Bill Baker funeral (Not writing the funeral out.)

Mike continues to stay over with Ginny.

4 months later 

Ginny and Mike graduate from high school.

(Ginny now struggles with getting into car and when she gets into one it is because it is with Mike and he is driving. )  
(Ginny also suffers from panic attacks now because of the car wreck.)

August 12, 1997

Fall semester at Duke University

Mike and Ginny have a apartment on campus that they live in together. 

Having Mike helps Ginny cope with losing her dad.

3 years later....

Mike and Ginny graduated college 

Mike gets called up to play for the San Diego Padres. Ginny gets to play for the triple A team called the River Cats. 

Mike and Ginny have been dating 5 years now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Engagement and Wedding Day

Mike and Blip play on the same team. 

Mike asks Blip and Evelyn for help when proposing to Ginny.

(Mike bought the engagement ring)

Ginny is at practice 

Mike goes over to Evelyn and Blip house

Hey guys can we talk? Mike asked  
Yeah what's up? Blip asked  
I want to propose to Ginny. Mike said   
Are you for real? Evelyn asked   
Yeah I'm serious. I need help. Mike said  
What about doing it on the beach. Blip said  
That would be perfect. Evelyn said   
Thanks. I need ideas though? Mike asked  
Write it out in the sand. Blip said  
Thanks guys for the help. Mike said  
You welcome. Blip and Evelyn said 

Mike leaves and heads home and plans one of the most important days of his life.   
Mike gets it planned out.

Later on that night Ginny walks through the door. 

Next day....

Mike wakes up super early to get everything set up.

It takes him 2 hours to get everything set up. 

Ginny slept through that

2 hours later...

Ginny wakes up 

After her waking up and getting ready

Hey Ginny can you follow me please? Mike asked  
Yeah why? Ginny asked  
It's a surprise. Mike said  
Okay. Ginny said

Mike and Ginny walk down to the beach.

When they get down to the beach there with will you marry me in the sand. 

Mike grabs Ginny's hands

Ginny Baker the past 9 years you have made my life wonderful. You are my greatest achievement. I can not wait to see what the future has in store for us. I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me complete. I love you Ginny Baker. Will you marry me? Mike said  
Yes mike. I will marry you. Ginny said

Mike slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her.

I love you. Mike said  
I love you too. Ginny said 

They tell everyone the news and they are happy for them.

Wedding day...   
July 6, 2004

Al preforms the ceremony (he was ordained)

Ginny walked down the isle to Mike.

We are gathered here today to witness these two to become one. Mike and Ginny asked to say there own vows. Al said

Ginny's Vows: Mike, for the past 9 years have been the best years of my life. You make me happy, and complete. I cant wait to see what our life is like in the future. I love you so much Mike. 

Mike's Vows: Ginny, you have made the past 9 years so incredible. You make my life complete, you make me laugh, smile, and you light up my world. I love you understand baseball and that you love just as me. You are an amazing person and ballplayer. I can't wait to see what life brings us in the future. I love you so much Ginny.

They exchange rings.

I pronounce you husband and wife. Mike you may kiss your bride. Al said  
Mike kisses Ginny for the first time as husband a d wife.

Now may I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Mike and Ginny Lawson. Al said

Reception....

Ginny and Mike share their first dance as husband and wife.

They cut the cake.

They throw the garter and bouquet of flowers. 

They will go on their honeymoon in October on the 24. They are going to Bora Bora for 2 weeks.

The only reason they are going in October instead of bow is because Mike and Ginny had a baseball season.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note

After losing her dad Ginny and her mother and brother stopped talking to each other. 

So they dont know what is going on with Ginny's life or that she has married mike.

Mike and Ginny live in San Diego, California.

The day Mike and Ginny started dating February 7, 1996. (Junior year)

The day Mike and Ginny moved In together August 12, 1997. (College)

The day Mike and Ginny graduated college May 21, 2001.

The day Mike and Ginny got engaged June 19, 2003.

The day Mike and Ginny got married July 6, 2004.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Finding out about the baby 

Mike was away for a couple of weeks for games in Chicago, New York, and Miami. He wouldn't be home for two weeks. So he doesn't know what is going on with Ginny because on the phone she tells him nothing is wrong. 

At their house 

Ginny was laying in their bed wearing Mike's shirt and laying on his side of the bed. She missed her husband so much.   
While she was laying there in bed she felt like she was going to throw up, so she got up and went into the bathroom. She threw up.   
After throwing up she got up and flushed the toliet and then. Rushed her teeth. After that she went and lasted back down. She was thinking that she was coming down with something or the fact she missed her husband.   
That went on for a week. 

Phone call between Mike and Ginny 

Mike called every night but one night he knew something was wrong with Ginny.

The phone call

G. Hello(sleepy)  
M. Hey Ginny you okay?  
G. Yeah. I'm fine just a long day  
M. You sure. Because you sound like your sick  
G. Yeah I'm fine  
M. Do I need to come home?  
G. No I'm fine Mike. I promise  
M. Okay. Call me if you get any worse okay?  
G. Okay  
M. Better yet call Evelyn also  
G. Okay if I get any worse I'll call you and Evelyn   
M. Okay  
G. I love you Mike   
M. I love you too Ginny  
They hang up

Mike knew something was wrong with Ginny, so he phoned Evelyn and asked her to keep an eye one Ginny while he was gone. And to let him know if she got any worse and he would be on his way home. Evelyn of course agreed with that plan

Later on into that next week

Ginny gets ready and goes to her game she was playing aganist the Oklahoma city Dodger.she heads to Sacramento for her game. (She still isn't feeling to good and doesnt yet know what is going on.)

At the game...

Ginny walks into the clubhouse   
The team coach looks at her

Baker are you okay? Coach Luke asked  
Yeah I am. Ginny said  
Okay. Because you look like you don't feel good. Luke said  
No I'm fine. Ginny said   
Okay. Luke said

During the game....

Ginny was on the pitching mound 

She felt like crap and she k we she was about to pass out. 

Before she could signal for her coach to take her out of the game she passed out.

Everyone was running towards her.

Ginny. Wake up. Luke said  
No response

Someone call 911. Luke yelled  
Already done they'll be here in 5 minutes. Evan's said

(Evelyn was at the game)

Someone needs to get Evelyn Sanders out of the WAG's box. Luke said  
Already done. Steve said  
Evelyn walking towards them

Paramedics show up

They take her vitals and everything

They load her up onto a stretcher and take her to the ambulance. Evelyn rides with them to the Hospital.

Ginny comes to in the ambulance.

What happened? Ginny asked   
Mrs.Lawson you passed out k. The baseball field during the game? George said  
Ginny looked at Evelyn 

What's going on? Ginny asked   
That's what we want to know too. Evelyn said  
I've been feeling sick a lot this passed week. Ginny said   
That could be a factor and others also. George said

They arrived at the hospital   
They wheel Ginny into a room

Evelyn in the waiting room

Evelyn calls Blip

B. Hello  
E. Hey is Mike by you? (Worriedly)  
B. No. What's wrong?  
E. Ginny passed out during her game and was ambulanced to the hospital.  
B. What? When?  
(Mike looked at Blip)  
E. Like 25 minutes ago  
B. Holy shit I'll get Mike   
E. Okay.

Blip gets Mike on the phone

M. Evelyn what's wrong?  
E. Mike I hate to tell you this over the phone but Ginny passed out during the game and was ambulance to the hospital.  
M.what? I knew she wasn't feeling good.  
E. How bad?  
M. All week.  
E. Damn. ( Evelyn was racking her brain cor what could make Ginny this sick then it clicked Ginny is pregnant.)  
M. It's the last game but Evelyn I'm on my way home.  
E. Okay. Travel safe Mike.  
M. I will

B. I'll be with him Evie  
E. Okay. I'll see you guys soon.  
They hang up

Ginny's room

They did test and everything

They checked to see if she is pregnant and the test came back positive. 

They did an ultrasound 

Ginny is 2 months along 

Mom and baby are healthy

After 8 hours in the E.R. Ginny is released and she heads home with Evelyn.

At Ginny and Mike house

Ginny telling Evelyn

Hey Evelyn. Ginny said   
Hey Ginny glad to see your doing okay. Evelyn said  
I need to tell you something. Ginny said  
What's up? Evelyn asked  
I'm 2 months pregnant. Ginny said  
Oh my god congrats. I'm so happy for you. I suspected that you were. Evelyn said   
I'm gonna be a mom. Ginny said   
Yeah you are. Welcome to the mom club. Evelyn said  
I need to tell Mike. Ginny said   
Well you can tell him tomorrow some him and Blip are on a flight back now. Evelyn said   
How? Ginny asked   
I called them and told them what was going on with you. Evelyn said   
Okay. Ginny said   
I'll go to the store and grab some stuff so you can surprise Mike with it when he gets home. Evelyn said   
Okay thanks Evelyn. Ginny said   
Your welcome. Evelyn said

Evelyn heads to the store

She grabs a box, baby shoes, paper, duck sticker, markers, and pregnancy test.   
After buying the stuff that she needed she headed back to Ginny's. 

Evelyn calling Mike  
M. Hello. How is she?  
E. She doing good. Shes at home?  
M. What was wrong   
E. Dehydration, and other things (not telling him the real reason)   
M. Tell her I'll see her soon my flight gets in tomorrow at 2  
E. I will   
They hang up

Evelyn back at the house 

They put the surprise together

Ginny went to bed because she was tired.

Evelyn went into the guest room and called her husband.

Phone call   
B. Hey  
E. Hey  
B. Hows Ginny?  
E. Better. Can Mike hear anything?  
B. No. He's asleep  
E. Okay  
B. Why? What's up?  
E. Ginny's pregnant   
B. Seriously   
E. Yep. 2 months along. Shes telling Mike when he gets home  
B. Wow. How is she though?  
E. Excited  
B. That's good. That will be one cute kid  
E. Yeah it will be   
B. So am I coming with Mike or am i meeting you at home?  
E. Meeting me at home   
B. Okay  
E. I love you   
B. I love you too  
They hang up 

Next day...

2pm

Mike and Blip land   
Blip heads home, and Mike heads home to his wife.

Arriving at the house 

Ginny was still asleep  
Evelyn was awake when Mike walked in 

Mike walked over to Evelyn 

How is she? Mike asked  
Right now she is asleep, but she's doing a little better. Evelyn said  
That's good. Thanks for staying with her. Mike said  
Your welcome. Now that you are here I'm gonna head home. Evelyn said  
Okay. Thanks again. Mike said  
They hugged and then Evelyn left and went to her house to her family.

Mike went and put his game bag into the laundry room. When he came out he heard Ginny in the bathroom throwing up. So he went upstairs to their bathroom in their room to hold her hair back.   
After she was done throwing up she went and washed her mouth out.

You okay? Mike asked  
I am now that you are home. Ginny said  
Well I'm glad I'm home to. You had me really worried. Mike said  
Well there's nothing to worry about I'm fine. Ginny said  
Ginny you don't pass out during a game and throw up for no reason. Mike said 

Well there is a reason . Just nothing to serious. Ginny said   
What do you mean? Mike asked

They walked out of the bathroom and over to Mike's side of the bed and their was a box sitting on his night stand. 

What is that? Mike asked  
Open it. Ginny said

Mike opened it  
He looked at Ginny in shock

Inside the box

Fist comes love  
Then comes marriage  
Positive proof that soon you'll be the best daddy around.  
I know it  
XOXO

Are you serious? Mike asked   
Yes. Ginny said  
This is why you've been off and throwing up and passing out? Mike asked  
Yep it is. Are you happy? Ginny asked  
I'm so very happy. Mike said  
Me too. Ginny said  
How far along? Mike asked  
2 months. Due November 23, 2005 Ginny said  
Everything okay? Mike asked  
Everything is fine. Ginny said   
Were going to be parents. Mike said  
Yeah we are. Ginny said   
I love you so much. Mike said  
I love you so much too. Ginny said 

You too baby Lawson. Mike said  
Yeah little one we love you. Ginny said 

They tell everyone about the baby.   
They are all excited for them.

2 months later...

Ginny and Mike find out they are having a baby girl.

I cant believe that we are having a little girl. Mike said  
Me either. Ginny said   
They kissed

Everyone was excited to know that they were expecting a baby girl.

5 months later.....

Ginny have birth to a healthy baby girl named Clarie Morgan Lawson born on November 23, 2005 at 6:02pm. Weighted 8lbs 9oz 12 inches long. 

Mike holding his baby girl and talking to her while Ginny slept.

You know Clarie you are the best thing that has happened to me since your mom. Mommy and I will teach you everything you need to know about baseball so will your family. I'm so proud to be your daddy baby girl. I love you so much. Mike said

When Ginny woke up 

She looks so much like you. Mike said  
She has your mouth, ears, and eyes though. Ginny said   
I love you so much Ginny. Mike said  
I love you so much too Mike. Ginny said  
They kissed


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Ginny getting called up

8 years later....

(Claire is doing great in school she's in 2nd grade now. She plays baseball.)

Ginny is in Sacramento for practice, and Mike was away in New York for a game. 

Ginny getting the good news.

Ginny come here for a second. Luke said  
Yeah coach. Ginny said  
Your starting with the San Diego Padres next game. Luke said  
As in the team that my husband is on? Ginny asked   
Yes. Luke said  
Holy shit. Ginny said   
I'm proud of you Ginny. Luke said  
Thanks. Ginny said 

Ginny in shock from the news she heads home.

Arriving home....

Evelyn was watching Clarie for Ginny and Mike.

Evelyn could tell something was going on when Ginny walked through the front door. 

Hey what's up? Evelyn asked   
I got called up. Ginny said   
With who? Evelyn asked   
The Padres. Ginny said   
As in with Mike and Blip? Evelyn asked  
Yeah. Ginny said   
Holy crap. Ginny that's amazing. Evelyn said   
It is. I worked so hard for this. Its finally coming true. Ginny said   
Yes it is. In so proud of you. Evelyn said   
Thanks. Ginny said 

Clarie comes running to her mom.

MOMMY! Clarie yelled  
Hey little one. I missed you. Ginny said   
I missed you too mommy. Clarie said   
They hugged

Were you good for auntie? Ginny asked   
I was so good mommy. I played with Gabriel and Marcus. Clarie said   
That's good. Ginny said   
How was practice mommy? Clarie asked  
It was great. Guess what? Ginny said  
What? Clarie asked  
I get to be on the same team as daddy and uncle Blip now. Ginny said   
Seriously your a Padre now? Clarie asked   
Yep. I am. Ginny said   
I'm so happy for you mommy. Does daddy know yet? Clarie said  
Not yet. Ginny said   
Can I help you tell him? Clarie asked  
Yeah you can. We will tell him when he comes home in a few days. Okay? Ginny said   
Okay. Clarie said

Mike calls that night

Phone call  
G. Hello  
M. Hey  
G. How was the game?  
M. It was good

Clarie got on the phone

C. Hi daddy  
M. Hi baby girl  
C. I miss you daddy  
M. I miss you too baby girl  
C. I love you daddy  
M. I love you too baby girl

G. I love you and I miss you  
M. I love you too and I miss you too  
They hang up

Next day...

Ginny heads to the Petco stadium to meet with Oscar to get her new Jersey. 

Hello Mrs. Lawson. Oscar said  
Hello Oscar. Ginny said

So you'll be Ginny Lawson number 43. Oscar said  
Okay. Ginny said   
I'll see you in a few days for your first game. Oscar said  
Okay. Ginny said 

Ginny headed home 

Mike coming home

Ginny was wearing her new jersey and Clarie was wearing a Padres t-shirt. 

Mike walked through the front door.   
Clarie ran to her dad. 

DADDY! Clarie yelled jumping into his arms and hugging him.

Hi baby girl. I missed you. Mike said  
I missed you too daddy. Clarie said

Mike looked at his wife.  
Ginny walked over to her husband.

God did I miss you. Ginny said   
I missed you too. Mike said 

Hey daddy. Claire said  
Yeah baby girl? Mike asked  
Look at mommy's jersey. Clarie said  
Ginny turns around and shows Mike her jerse.

Ginny what does Lawson 43 mean? Mike asked  
It means that I got signed on to be the new pitcher for the San Diego Padres. I start next game. Ginny said   
As I with me? Mike asked  
That's what mommy's saying daddy. She's now a Padre. Clarie said   
Wow. I'm so proud of you Ginny. Mike said

Mike and Ginny kissed

I love you Ginny Lawson. Mike said   
I love you too Mike Lawson. Ginny said  
What about me? Valarie said  
We love you so very much Claire Lawson. Mike and Ginny said together  
I love you mommy and daddy. Claire said

The game...

Claire is sitting in the dugout with them watching the game with her grandpa Al. (Ginny and Mike coach)

The game went beautifully and they won the game.

12 years later...... 

Ginny and Mike retired from playing baseball.

Clarie Morgan Lawson (age 20) joined the San Diego Padres as a pitcher and a catcher. 

Her parents became the head coaches for the San Diego Padres. 

8 years later.....

Clarie Lawson (age 28) and Gabriel Sanders (age 30)

Clarie Morgan Lawson became Clarie Morgan Lawson-Sanders.

She married Gabriel Sanders (Blip and Evelyn son) he plays 1st base for the San Diego Padres.

They have 4 kids

Lilian Evelyn Lawson-Sanders age 5  
(Aka Lil)

Geneva Grace Lawson-Sanders age 4 (aka Eva, or Grace)

Michael Blip Lawson-Sanders age 2 (aka Mikey)

William Alexander Lawson-Sanders age 1 (aka will, Alex, or Xander)

Grandparents names that their grandchildren call them....

Ginny- Gigi  
Mike- Pops  
Evelyn- Geema  
Blip- Geepa

Then their is uncle Marcus (Gabriel's brother)

The end


End file.
